


Coming Home

by TBGrace



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBGrace/pseuds/TBGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay and Kathryn reconnect after arriving back home to Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Secret Summer 2013 challenge. Recipient was TrekkingThru

COMING HOME

 

Kathryn lets out a sigh of relief as she lands her shuttle and goes through the motions of powering it down. It has been a very busy couple days since the final debriefings finished and she is looking forward to some much needed time off. 

The house is silent as she steps inside. “Computer, lights on”. Slowly the dark room brightens and Kathryn removes her uniform jacket, laying it neatly over the back of a nearby chair. Walking over to the replicator she orders herself a coffee then goes over to her desk and checks the different messages on her communications computer. After listening to all of them, she replies to one particular one. 

“Hi” she says with a large smile on her face when her call is answered.

“Hey. You got my message did you?” 

“I just got it now. How are you doing? You sounded weary in your message.” The corners of her mouth turn down slightly as a look of gentle concern crosses her face.

He forces a smile onto his face, hoping to hide from her how he really is. “It’s been a busy week.”

“How are you holding up? Are you getting enough rest?” Chakotay can’t help but let out a heartfelt chuckle and a true smile graces his lips. “What’s so funny?” Kathryn asks innocently.

“It’s sounds odd hearing those words coming from your mouth. It was always the other way around, you getting asked those questions.” There is a twinkle in his eye and he sees a smile grace Kathryn’s lips also. “I guess our habits will take time to break.”

“If they ever break at all. Seven years is a long time to build them up.” She falls silent as her smile fades. After a minute Chakotay breaks the silence. 

“Yes it is, but it is seven years that I would do over again if I had to, if it meant I get to be with you again.” He sees a blush come over Kathryn. “Anyways, I just wanted to check in and see how you’ve been holding up these past couple days. I didn’t realize how hard it would be to not see you or talk to you everyday.

“It caught me by surprise as well.” They fall into an easy silence for a minute. “Starfleet had awarded me 3 months of leave before deciding whether I want to retire from Starfleet for good or not. I was going to message you later to let you know in case you tried contacting me.”

“What are you going to do with your time off? Are you going away somewhere?”

“I don’t know quite yet. I’ll let you know when I feel the time is right.”  
A week later Kathryn lands the shuttle outside a quaint beach house that overlooks the Pacific Ocean. After climbing out she inhales deeply and closes her eyes. The sounds of the crashing waves and gulls flying overhead crying out, feels soothing to her and she knows this is a good holiday for her. “Hi there.” Kathryn turns to the neighbouring house and sees a beautiful woman standing at the fence smiling to her.

“Hi” Kathryn greets walking over. 

“I’m Nayela, your new neighbour. Well, not so new now.” She chuckles as she holds her hand out to shake Kathryn’s.

“Kathryn. Pleased to meet you.”

“I apologize for not introducing myself sooner. I kept meaning to come over and welcome you properly but the timing just never seems to be right. Did Mr. Anderson sell his house?”

Kathryn looks back at the house she is staying in. “Sell? Oh, uh no. He is just letting me stay here for a few months while I figure some things out.”

“I see. Well there is a neighbourhood block party tonight; I hope you can make it. It is lots of fun and you will get to meet a lot more of us. We like to think of ourselves as a little community. There’s music, fireworks, lots of food, and a big bonfire on the beach. I will introduce you to everyone if you want.”

“I appreciate the invitation but I’m not sure. I’m not really into large crowds and parties at the moment.”

“Well, just think about it. If you want to join, just come over and join. You’ll be welcome, I assure you.”

“Thank you.”

“Well, I better get back to my yard work. I am expecting my cousin soon and I don’t want him to think I can’t take care of a house properly. It was nice meeting you again.”

“You too Nayela.” 

Later on in the early evening Kathryn decides to go for a stroll. She has been listening to the noise of the block party for a couple of hours now and her curiosity has finally gotten to the better of her. She walks down to the beach and can’t help but watch from afar the other people gathered there interacting with each other. The sounds of laughter and happiness, the smiles and enjoyment, all give her a warm feeling. She wants to just walk up and join in, but at the same time she doesn’t feel the right doing so. A particular dark haired gentleman has caught her eye and she can’t help but stare at him. She has this feeling like she should know him.

“Who are you looking for?” The man with Nayela asks.

“I keep hoping I will see my new neighbour. She’s so nice and pretty, she lives alone and I never saw a ring on her finger so there’s a good chance she’s single.”

“So?”

“So, she seems like such a lovely woman. I don’t know why, but I feel like the two of you are meant for each other.”

“Nayela you’re crazy” he says with a smile and chuckle. “I’m gonna go find something to eat.”

********  
Hearing her name called out, Kathryn turns to see Nayela jogging towards her, waving. “Hey, you came down. Are you enjoying yourself? Have you met some of the other neighbours?”

“I just got here a short time ago.”

“Well, let me take you around and introduce you to everyone. Did you come by yourself or did you bring someone with you?”

“I came alone.” Nayela notices Kathryn is looking past her, her attention diverted.

“What are you looking at?” Nayela looks behind her.

Kathryn shakes her head, feeling silly. “I saw someone earlier I could have sworn I knew, but I know it’s not possible.”

“Oh. Well come on, there’s someone I really want you to meet.” 

“Who?”

“You’ll see.” They go join the party and when Nayela spots her cousin she grabs Kathryn’s hand and pulls her along faster. To Kathryn’s surprise when they stop they are standing behind the same dark haired man she had spotted earlier. “Hey, I found the woman I was telling you about. Meet….”

The dark haired man cannot believe the feeling that has come over him. He doesn’t need to have Nayela tell him who is behind him, he already knows. With a look of surprise he slowly turns around and gasps, “Kathryn?!”

As he starts turning around, she can’t believe her eyes. “Chakotay?!”

“Wait a minute. You two know each other?” Nayela can’t believe her luck.

“What are you doing here?” Kathryn and Chakotay ask each other in unison, then after a quick pause, Chakotay answers first. “I’m visiting my cousin.”

“How do you two know each other?” Nayela still can’t believe what’s happening.

“Nayela, may I introduce to you my ex-commanding officer Captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Voyager.” 

“Oh my gosh! So you’re the Kathryn he’s been talking about.” 

Raising an eyebrow Kathryn gives Chakotay a silent questioning look. “All good things I would hope.”

“Oh believe me they are very good.”

“You know, it’s suddenly starting to feel really crowded here. Why don’t we go somewhere where there are not quite so many people?”

“I’d rather stay and hear what kinds of stories you’ve been telling about me to your lovely cousin.”

“Nothing you haven’t heard me say before, I assure you.” Chakotay takes Kathryn’s arm and steers them away from the crowds who have started buzzing and staring at them. “I’m sorry for that Kathryn. Really I am” he says once they are out of earshot from the many onlookers.

“It’s okay Chakotay, really.” With a warm smile she removes her arm from his grasp and takes his in her hand instead. “If I’m to be honest, it’s nice seeing a face I recognize.” He stops walking and turns to face her. The sun is very low now and the fiery red sunset makes her hair stand out even more. “I know what you mean, but I never thought in a journey’s time that it would be yours. I thought I saw you earlier tonight but then I told myself that it’s crazy and I was just imagining it, but here you are.”

“I thought the same thing too and here we are.” They stand in silence, facing each other as the water laps at the sand mere meters away. As the tension builds between them Kathryn finally clears her throat and turns away, starting to walk again. “So how long are you here for?”

“I don’t know. I have 3 months off also. How long are you sticking around for?”

“I don’t know either. I was just going to stay for a couple weeks just enough to wind down and settle back in to a regular schedule.”  
“What are you going to do after your vacation time is over?”

“I haven’t fully decided yet, but I do know that I will stay in Starfleet.” They continue walking along the beach for awhile, stopping to skip stones on the water and just enjoy the beauty that the evening has brought them. “Chakotay, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Have you heard from any of your former Maquis crew since we came back home? How have they adjusted?”

“I’ve heard from a few of them. They seem to be doing okay all things considered.” Chakotay knew Kathryn wouldn’t like that answer as much but it was the truth and he knew that what she would want to hear is the truth.

***********  
Over the next month Kathryn and Chakotay make it a habit of going for an after dinner walk on the beach at least 3 nights a week. When Phoebe came to visit Kathryn he made a point of staying away so they could visit in peace. 

“So when do I get to start planning your big day?” Phoebe asks as she takes her shoes off and wiggles her feet in the sand.

“What big day?”

“Your wedding day.”

“Wedding? I haven’t been engaged for over 3 years now. Mark married a different woman in case you forgot.”

“For crying out loud Kathryn I’m talking about you and Chakotay. You have to be the only people in the universe to not start a relationship because you loved each other too much.”

“I couldn’t even if I wanted to.”

“You haven’t been his Captain for 3 months now. What other lame excuse do you have?”

“I wouldn’t know how to let someone else into my heart.”

“He’s already in your heart. Anyone that sees the two of you together can tell. I mean, even mom learned how to open up her heart to someone else after dad died. If anyone deserves to have a happy future after making a decision to probably never see her family again just to save another alien race’s life, it’s you sis.”

A noise behind them catches their attention and Phoebe sees him approaching when she turns around. “For once, follow your heart and not your gut Kathryn.” Phoebe gathers up her things and leaves.  
“Mind if I join you?”

“Chakotay do you still harbour ill feelings towards me for always pushing you away and not letting you into my heart?”

“What?”

“Do you still harbour ill feelings towards me for always pushing you away and not letting you into my heart?”

“Just because I didn’t like your decisions, doesn’t mean I didn’t honour them.”

“And what about now since we’ve been home and the debriefings finished?”

“Nothing has changed for me Kathryn. I would still give everything to keep you safe if I needed too.”

“Really?”

“Of course. Don’t you find it slightly curious as to why we ended up together still even when we aren’t working? I decided to visit my cousin who just happens to live beside the house you decided to come stay at? If that isn’t a meant to be thing, then I don’t know what is.”

“You’re saying that it is fate that brought us together?”

“No it’s obvious the Caretaker brought us together. It’s fate that we managed to get back together again.”

In the back of her mind, Kathryn hears Phoebe’s words about following her heart for once. Chakotay is sitting beside her now, and looking at her as intensely as she is looking at him. Without thinking she reaches up and strokes his cheek with the palm of her hand, then placing it behind his neck, she pulls his head closer until their lips meet.

She really wasn’t sure what to expect from this kiss but she is surprised to find out she likes this. Chakotay is too, if the movement of his lips is any indication. She feels his hand come up and caress the side of her neck, tickling the base of her hairline at the bottom.

Suddenly Kathryn gets this odd sensation like they are being watched, so she quickly pulls away. “I’m sorry” Chakotay apologizes, thinking he did something wrong. “No it’s not you.” Kathryn looks around but sees nothing. She is still uneasy about what just happened so she gets up and gathers her things.

“Kathryn please don’t do this again.”

“Don’t do what?”

“Walk off on me.”

“So follow me then.” She gives him a sly smile then turns and heads back to her place. “You don’t have to ask me twice” he mutters as he quickly catches up to her. “Pheebs?!” Kathryn calls out when they go inside. They are met with silence and Kathryn checks the back yard also finding that empty. “Well, Chakotay, it looks like we have the house to ourselves.”

“Really. What a shame. Whatever should we do?”

“I don’t know.”

“How about you give me a tour? We can start with your bedroom.”

“Why the bedroom?” 

“I really need to remind you again already?” He pulls her into his arms and kisses her like it’s the last thing he’ll ever get to do again. When they break apart Kathryn is having trouble catching her breath. “It’s this way” she blurts out quickly, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the hall.

No sooner do they get through the doorway then the clothes start coming off. “Are you sure this is what you want to do Kathryn?”

“Shut up and keep kissing me.”

“Gosh I love it when you order me around like that.” 

Chakotay holds her by the waist while he goes back to kissing her. He travels from her mouth, to by her ear, behind her ear (which earns him a seductive moan), and down her neck, stopping again at the base by her throat. Kathryn’s fingers entwine in his short dark hair as her body hungers for his touch more. Chakotay takes his hands and slowly slides her bra straps down off her shoulders so he can continue tasting her skin. 

Kathryn can feel Chakotay’s hardness as she presses herself closer against him. Reaching around she cups his bottom and squeezes gently, impressed at how toned he is. “Do it again” he murmurs against her skin as he uses one hand to undo the clasp on her bra. 

“Kiss me first.” Her voice is husky and breathy at the same time. When he lifts his face to look at her again she pulls him tight to her body and continues kneading his bottom, her kiss deepening as her hunger for him grows stronger until she can’t ignore the aching between her legs anymore. “I want you badly Kathryn” Chakotay groans, the pressure in his loins becoming uncomfortable.

“I want you too Chakotay.” They break apart just long enough to make their way onto the bed. Lying down on top of her, Chakotay takes a breast in his hand and starts playing with her nipple until she is begging him to take her. “Tell me how much you want it Kathryn.”

“I want it lots. Chakotay please do me. I’m ready for you.” Reaching between her legs he feels her for himself and smiles. “Yes you most certainly are.” He eases himself into her, pausing when he hears the winces. “You okay?” he asks in sincerity. She merely nods, knowing that even though this hurts now, the pain goes away as you continue. He is larger than she has experienced before and she briefly wonders if she can go through with it. Focusing on his face, his eyes, she remembers why she wants this, and soon is embracing him fully. To show him that she is ready, she moves her hips up and down, soon getting a counter-rhythm going with him. Before long they are going at it like never before and she can tell by the way he is thrusting, that Chakotay is nearing an orgasm. Gripping his shoulders, she digs her nails into his flesh a little more, enticing him along. “Oh yes like that” she moans, as she feels her own orgasm building powerfully. “More more. Uhhh yes!”

Chakotay can’t control himself anymore and he is running on pure endorphins and hormones. He drives into her hard and fast, grunting with each thrust. Without warning his orgasm peaks and he comes inside of her. When it’s over he lays down on her, his entire energy spent. They are both breathing hard and it takes him a minute for his head to clear. Opening his eyes, he sees her looking up at him, a big smile on her flushed face. He smiles back and rolls over so they are lying beside each other.

“KATHRYN? YOU HOME?” Phoebe’s voice is faint through the closed door.

Rolling onto her side and propping her head up in her hand, Kathryn runs her other hand along Chakotay’s bare chest. “I am now” she tells him softly, a smile on her face.

THE END


End file.
